My New World
by littledesertflower
Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran and is Tamakis long lost sister! Please review and comment
1. Chapter 1

My new world

Chapter 1 New Beginning

I didn't know what to expect when I would land in Japan. I had always imagined what it would be like. I could feel my stomach turn as the plane took off. I was starting my life over anew. Goodbye France, hello Japan.

…

The landing was kind of shaky and unnerving but I was here and I was scared for my life. I walked into the small apartment my mother had rented for me from back home. The land lady was nice enough and reminded me of mother.

"Here is your room dear"

"Thank you so much"

Then she left with a big smile on her face. I started to unpack my things that had already been delivered and I noticed a fairly big box I had never seen before. I carefully opened the box and inside was an old violin. There was also a note

"Dearest I hope you are well, here is something that can help you on your journey. Love Mama"

As I read the note tears filled my eyes I then picked up the violin immediately and began to play was like it was an extension of my arm. When I became more engrossed I lost myself in the music and began twirling around. Then suddenly the door flung open. The noise gave me a start and I dropped the violin right at my feet.

"Are you alright" said a cool smooth voice.

I looked up and was inches away from a handsome face. I couldn't even get the words to come out so like an idiot I nodded my head.

"Was that you playing" he asked.

"Yes …I'm sorry if it bothered you"

"Your really good" he said his cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Thank you so much" I said giving a small smile and matched the pink in his cheeks.

"I'm Sondaiyu…I live right next door if you need anything come and ask okay" he said as he started for the door.

"Marie" I called back.

"What?"

"I'm Marie and I'm glad to have met you."

"Ok see ya" he said as he walked out almost hitting his face on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rayn's POV

"It's about time you came back home." I said flipping the page of my magazine.

"I'm leaving as soon as I get my things" my brother said walking up to his room.

I sighed; my brother was being highly unreasonable. He insisted that he move out.

"Mistress has your brother come home?" asked Anna.

Anna is my maid and she is like my sister.

"Yeah, he just went upstairs."

"Anna rushed upstairs immediately and muttered something under her breath. Since my brother dropped his grades my father said that my brother needed to grow up so he could take over the law firm.

I looked at my phone, 2:30. I got up and stretched. Tamaki and the other members of the Host club would be at Haruhi's house.

"Sondaiyu…wait! Your father wants to speak with you!" Anna called after my brother as he walked away from her.

"That doesn't mean I want to talk to him." My Brother walked out the front door.

"What am I going to tell your father?" Anna asked.

"Tell Daddy that Sondaiyu is being a prick." I said.

Anna shot a disapproving look at me

"Sorry it's just that he is so sensitive." I looked out the window.

"Yes well your brother is under a lot of pressure right now and this is his last year of school."

Anna sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"It'll be okay. Sondaiyu will hold up and he'll be fine." I smiled

"Yes, he will be fine. So how is the Host club going? You catch any of them in your net?"

Anna was referring to my secret obsession with the Host club. My father greatly disapproved of the club and made it clear that he didn't want me going there.

….

Marie's POV

"Come in" said a loud booming voice from behind the door. My stomach dropped. It was my first day at Ouran Academy. I walked into the chairman's office and sat in a tanned leather chair.

"Miss Honaka" said the voice behind a folder.

I would rather go by Marie"

"Very well" he said still not looking up."

"Thank you for accepting me so late in the term."

"Well your application was quite extraordinary" he said as he dropped the folder for the first time.

"Oh thank you so much" he looked at me quite intently.

"Have you ever been to France?"

"Yes I have lived there with my mother. She is ill and I had to look after her."

"What was her name?"

"Hanna" I said as I walked out the door.

…

I had to find my first class but the school is so large. This place was completely insane!

"Are you lost?" said a voice.

"Um…yes" I said a little nervous. The voice belonged to a handsome face. He was wearing a blue uniform and had the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen.

"My name is Haruhi" he said with a smile that would make any girl melt.

"I'm Marie"

"What class are you suppost to be in"

"French I think"

"Me too. I could walk you there since we have a lot of the same classes" he said looking at my schedule.

"Thanks I appreciate it"

"No problem" he smiled.

We walked for a while down an empty hallway.

"Why do you hide it?" I finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that you're a girl"

"You could tell?"

She wasn't surprised she even looked happy about it.

"Yea it's the way you act and your eyes that give you away"

"Wow your good" she laughed.

"Why do you hide it?"

"It's a long story"

We had reached our class and I started to walk inside the room.

"Don't worry Haruhi I won't tell. It will be our little secret."

She stood there in complete awe and I walked into the classroom.


End file.
